Conventional techniques capable of utilizing positional information of emergency vehicles have been described in the below-mentioned publications. First, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-259694 describes the emergency-vehicle-positional-information display apparatus having such purposes capable of confirming the positional information of the emergency vehicle and of realizing higher security. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-014388 describes the emergency vehicle notification system having such purposes that both the present position and the target position of the emergency vehicle are notified/acquired so as to predict the scheduled traveling route of the emergency vehicle, and traveling of the emergency vehicle is effectively supported. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-328563 describes the notification destination retrieving apparatus and the retrieving method thereof having such purposes that in the emergency center and the like of the vehicle emergency notification system, the emergency notification destination such as the relevant fire station is retrieved based upon the position of the accidental vehicle, and when the accident happens to occur, quick rescue can be carried out.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-250383 describes both the member management method and the information acquisition/provision system. That is, in such a system for providing the service by which the emergency vehicle is delivered from the center when the accident happens to occur, the contract time limits of the members may be managed and also various sorts of information may be given to the members via the vehicle apparatus and the wireless lines under such an initial condition that the membership fees are required. Furthermore, in order to request quick rescue, other systems are known. That is, emergency vehicles are delivered from centers by initiating terminal apparatus which are exclusively used and are operated by users. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S63-164751 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-015541 describe such apparatus and methods, capable of notifying emergency information to persons such as families and acquaintances, and centers, and also capable of notifying the emergency information from these persons and the centers to the notification destinations such as fire stations.
However, the above-described conventional systems own the below-mentioned problems, and therefore these problems should be desirably solved. For instance, when persons hear a siren of an emergency vehicle, there are many possibilities that these persons are worried about such a case that trouble/accident happen to occur at their homes, schools and offices where their families are living. Normally, in such a case that trouble/accident happen to occur as to the own families, any persons apparently want to immediately receive this notification, and furthermore, want to go to places of their families as quickly as possible. However, while there is a very small possibility that these trouble/accident happen to occur at their families, it is practically difficult to provide to users, such a service capable of notifying only such possibilities that fire/accident problem occur as to their families.
Also, in the conventional notification apparatus for detecting the emergency event so as to notify the detected emergency event to the families and acquaintances, there are some cases that dispatching of the emergency vehicle cannot be requested, depending upon the occurrence modes of the emergency events.
There is another problem in the conventional notification apparatus, although traveling of the emergency vehicles can be more effectively supported, and also, when the accidents happen to occur, quick rescue can be carried out. However, the conventional notification apparatus cannot confirm the conditions under which trouble/accident happen to occur at the own home and the own families. Furthermore, the users cannot employ the conventional notification apparatus in order to confirm as to whether or not an accident actually happens to occur at a desirable point.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described conventional problems, and therefore, has an object to provide a notification apparatus, a notification method, and a recording medium, which are capable of notifying such a fact that either trouble or an accident happens to occur at a previously registered point in a case that a target point of a vehicle is made coincident with this previously registered point.